Peacemaker, Optimist, Best Friend Explorer?
by Vimmi99
Summary: He gave me a reassuring smile and started to walk away, that compliment and the ability to maybe do something other than wait appealed to me, it was deliberate and he and I both knew it.


**This is how I think Melissa was convinced to join the trip to find the others. These are her thoughts before and after the decision to tag along. Hopefully you agree that this is plausible.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Flight 29 Down it is a product of Discovery Channel and its associates.**

"Melissa please just come with us, we need you!"

His eyes bored into mine, desperation pouring out of them it was enough to make my insides squirm. His hand was on my shoulder the other hanging loosely by his side. I paused before speaking,

"I can't you know how much work needs to be done around camp, if I leave, everyone else would have too much to do. I'm sorry I just can't"

He shook his head and removed his arm from my shoulder. He seemed to almost deflate before my eyes; it reminded me of a balloon with no air in it. He spoke quietly and quickly,

"Mel, you're the peace maker, the optimist and the best friend. Why can't you be an explorer to? You know that with Abby the way she is... all scary-like and how **he** doesn't have a care in the world right now, we need someone with a level head. Someone to calm us down when tempers flare, someone to bring the kind card to the table. We need you for so much more than Nathan's group please think it over."

He gave me a reassuring smile and started to walk away, that compliment and the ability to maybe do something other than wait appealed to me, it was deliberate and he and I both knew it. I sighed long and hard, he slowed his walk to a stroll, the type he usually uses.

"How long would we be gone?" the question escaped my lips before I could rephrase it. He turns and I can see that half smile of his, it was infectious. In an instant he was by my side pulling me to the ground with him. We leaned against a tree trunk as he spoke in that excited whisper,

"I don't know, not that long maybe a few days; maybe longer. Either way we would finally be doing something .Just think you could always say that **you **did something other than sit around waiting for help that we went to find the others it would be great!" he paused to take a breather. He studied my face his eyes scanning it for a sign; I refused to give him one.

"What happens if we... find them and they've changed. What if their worse off than Abby what if...what if-"He cut me off by placing his hand on the side of my face turning it towards his, looking me square in the eye and whispered,

"What if they found something, we could get everyone home, and don't you want to go home? We need you Mel your strength your-"I cut him off.

"Stop with the compliments, it makes me sound all perfect and trust me I'm far from it."

I wiped at my eyes which were oddly moist "Can I ask you something though?" A simple nod was all I got. "Does Taylor know?"

He chuckled slightly like I was joking with him. He clutched his stomach. "Can I take that as a no?' I asked in my sweetest voice.

"She would either kill me or-"he stopped to reposition himself so he was sort of facing me "ask to come along. No offense to her but she wouldn't be of much help now would she?" That half smile graced his lips as he spoke, he knew that he had said the right thing when I nodded.

"Eric I would be delighted to join you on your" I paused to find the right word

"Journey, expedition, quest, adventure, do any of those work?" I laughed as did he. He gave me a quick hug and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Eric for thinking of including me. It means a lot to me." I started to walk back to camp he followed in my wake.

"Hey Melissa, I'm not doing you any favours. So don't act all thankful and what not. Just come with us. Oh and by the way don't tell Nathan. I'm skating on thin enough ice with that guy as it is." He smirked and gave me a playful nudge with his elbow. We walked in since for a few minutes walking the long path back from what has been labelled "Mel's cliff". The one Taylor and I took a tumble off of.

"So what should we pack? Clothes, food, first aid stuff? Come on I need to know!" I nudged him back.

"Yeah all that, but remember we need to travel light. I'll get Abby and Jackson to talk to you about it. Oh Water lots of water." He griped my hand for a second then took off towards the fire pit. I stayed hidden in the tree line laughing at his antics, and wondering what I got myself into.

Slowly I made my way out of the woods and over to the plane, shifting through the boxes until I found the camera. Picking it up I caught Lex's eye nodding to him I traveled down to the beach.

Turning the camera on, I smiled and spoke

"So Eric just approached me about journeying off after the others, I said yes but not for the reasons you think ..."

As I finished my diary entry I thought about what Nathan and Daley would say. Oddly enough I found myself caring little about what they thought and more about the adventure that lay ahead of me. It then struck me that this might be Eric's way of repaying me for 1) saving his life with the epi-pen and  
2) dishing out a punishment that wasn't very severe .Truth be told Eric smooth talked his way into my heart, it's platonic I assure you but still it's comforting to know I can count on more than just Nathan out here.

Melissa Wu the peacemaker, the best friend, the optimist ... the explorer .I think I like the sound of that, it kind of rolls off the tongue doesn't it.

* * *

**Yep so that's my take on how Melissa was convinced to join the search party. For some reason I've always believed that Eric convinced her, not Jackson as most people think. So any comments/ criticism are welcome. **


End file.
